User talk:BradFraggle
Facebook Heya, Brad. Where does this screenshot come from? —Scott (contact) 22:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Song Title Hey Brad, can you take a look at Talk:The Muppets TV spots and add your input? Thanks! -- Jon (talk) 20:23, September 22, 2011 (UTC) User:Sandbox/Muppeteers Hey Brad! Would you mind if I helped you out with this page? It looks great so far =) -- Jon (talk) 16:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sure! Feel free to add other performers, swap out pictures, rearange characters, or whatnot - have at it! I'm done playing around with it for today, so feel free to add to it or clean it up. -- Brad D. (talk) 16:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Sesame Street milestones That's a neat idea for a page; I'm glad you're working on it! -- Danny (talk) 23:19, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I was trying to figure out how we could cover the gigantic history of the show in a convenient and somewhat organized way. -- Brad D. (talk) 12:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I like it, though I wonder if it's subjective as to what belongs and what doesn't. --Minor muppetz 15:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, (just like many things on the wiki) determining the notability of items to note can be a little subjective. Unlike our year-by-year timeline or season-by-season guide, I don't think this page should note every single storybook, home video or album, list every minor character or segment introduction, and explain every celebrity interaction. It should highlight the major, notworthy, or interesting events that show the development, rise, evolution, and legacy of the program. We can always discuss items on the talk page individually as needed. -- Brad D. (talk) 16:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Sesame PNGs Wow, those files are great! Where did they come from? —Scott (contact) 23:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Sesame Street's Tumblr page. They've been posting all sorts of goodies. -- Brad D. (talk) 12:24, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Nice, I'll have to keep an eye on that! —Scott (contact) 16:01, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Monster Maker hey, where'dya get that nice Monster Maker Ultragorgon image from? Cheers! Wozza 19:28, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Henson.com -- Brad D. (talk) 21:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Pennies Dude! The Sesame Place pressed pennies article is fantastic. Very detailed, I love it! -- Danny (talk) 18:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks...I just added a few more. -- Brad D. (talk) 19:54, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Gary and Walter Where'd you get that photo of Gary and Walter? Edward Rankin 00:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sing youself Sillier at the Movies wiki Hi i granted you those rights in Sing yourself Sillier at the Movies wiki so would you like to contribute there?--Leaker 23:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sesame Place stage shows Awesome to see this merged page allows for the addition of titles that wouldn't qualify as stubs. -- Zanimum 01:42, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Snuffy What a great picture of Snuffy! —Scott (talk) 20:25, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :It comes from the official Snuffy Facebook page. -- Brad D. (talk) 20:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives Looking For Information Hi everyone, I'm not sure if this is the correct forum but perhaps you can help. One of my clients is seeking an email address for the producers of the muppets. I have called multiple time and multiple places and even gently suggested providing me with a general email box that would perhaps get forwarded on to the appropriate person, all to no avail. Does ANYONE have any information or leads they can provide me with??? Many thanks! Checking on a deleted post Hi BradFraggle, I’m not sure if I’m sending this correctly or to the correct person – but here goes… I posted a sentence on two pages of Muppet Wiki. It was taken off and I'd like to find out why. I posted the sentence - "Bill Barretta requested the name Eugene as a joke for his brother, Gene Barretta. " I am the same Gene Barretta and I can verify it. I posted it because I know how much Muppet fans like to hear behind-the-scenes stories. I posted the same quote on both of these pages. I also made links to the pages for both Bill Barretta and Gene Barretta (me). http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Eugene_(tuba_player) http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Eugene_the_Hunting_Dog Thanks for your help and sorry if I am contacting the wrong person. -Gene